vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Resident Evil
is the eighteenth episode of the Fifth Season, and the hundred and seventh episode of The Vampire Diaries (TV Series). Summary PAUL WESLEY MAKES HIS DIRECTORIAL DEBUT — Both and are suddenly having unsettling dreams of an alternate version of the life they might have had together. has a disturbing encounter with Grams, who warns her about frightening changes on the Other Side. Enzo gives unwanted relationship advice, then admits he is searching for a woman he loved decades before while he was held captive by the Augustines. Liv enlists , and to help track the Travelers and keep them from taking control of Mystic Falls. Bonnie is hurt and angry when she learns that Jeremy is working with Liv behind her back. Luke shows up at the Salvatore house and explains what he knows about Markos and the Travelers to Damon, Elena and Enzo. Matt has a terrifying encounter with inhabitants of the Other Side. Finally, when Damon finds Markos, he is both relieved and disturbed by what Markos has to tell him. . Plot }} Cast Main Cast *Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert *Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore *Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore *Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert *Kat Graham as Bonnie Bennett *Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes *Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan *Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood/Traveler Recurring Cast *Marguerite MacIntyre as Elizabeth Forbes *Michael Malarkey as Enzo *Raffi Barsoumian as Markos *Penelope Mitchell as Liv Parker *Chris Brochu as Luke Parker Special Guest Cast *Jasmine Guy as Sheila Bennett *Kayla Ewell as Vicki Donovan *Nathaniel Buzolic as Kol Mikaelson Trivia *Antagonist: Markos and The Travelers *The Other Side is revealed to be breaking apart. *Vicki Donovan is the second character seen to be drawn into what is assumed to be the dark world. First was Katherine Pierce. *Kol makes his appearance for the first time this season. * Markos introduces himself in this episode, marking his first formal appearance in the show. *It is revealed that the Travelers can't stay in one place too long because of a curse placed on them by the witches, hence the moniker. *Tyler is possessed by a Traveller. *Markos destroys the Traveler's Knife after performing a spell on it while placing it in fire. *Matt dies after being stabbed by a Passenger in Liz Forbes' body and meets Vicki and Kol on the Other Side, but is revived thanks to the Gilbert Ring. Continuity *Kol Mikaelson was last seen in Graduation on TVD and in Farewell to Storyville on TO. *Vicki Donovan and *Elizabeth Forbes were last seen in 500 Years of Solitude. *Sheila Bennett was last seen in Graduation. Behind the Scenes *This marks the first episode of TVD to be directed by one of its cast members. *This makes Paul Wesley the first member of the TVD cast to direct an episode in the TVD/TO universe; the first to write for it is Marguerite MacIntyre, with three episodes of The Originals. Cultural References * is the title of a series of science fiction horror films starring Milla Jovovich. These films were based on a video game series of the which was released on PlayStation and Nintendo consoles. **Plot of the series focuses on multiple characters and their roles in recurring outbreaks of zombies/infected humans and other monsters/Bio Organic Weapon, or B.O.W., initially due to the release of the Tyrant virus aka T-virus, a biological weapon created by the fictional Umbrella Corporation. Usually the virus is released intentionally in a city or region of the world, and the protagonists must find a cure or stop the infection, in addition to finding the cause / people who released the virus. *Spencer Locke who portrayed Amber Bradley also had a major role in the Resident Evil films, she appeared as K-Mart in Resident Evil: Extinction and Resident Evil: Afterlife *Rock Band "Horror Thir13teen" released a song on their album T-Virus called Resident Evil. Quotes Extended Promo :Caroline: "Are you okay?" :Elena: "I just had a really crazy dream." :Caroline: "Something's going on. Stefan and Elena are suddenly having vision type situations of each other." :Damon: "What do you mean visions?" :Elena (alternate): "I'll bite you." :Stefan (alternate): "I'll bite you right back." :Enzo: "That good, eh?" :Damon: "So, having sex dreams about my brother, huh?" :Elena: "Wow, okay, yeah, that's one way to change the topic." :Damon: "Well I just thougt I'd skip the uncomfortable parts." Webclip 1# :Enzo: Thought you were bringing a witch. :Caroline: We said we’d call her, we didn’t say we’d pick her up. :Elena: So, where’s… where’s Damon? :Damon: Hi. :Elena: Hi. :Enzo: So who could use a drink from the library? :Caroline: Yes please! :Elena: Well, at least they’re not being obvious. Webclip 2# :Jeremy: Bonnie! :Bonnie: Surprise! Actually, not really I left you a voice mail and I texted. :Jeremy: I know, I know…Sorry! EM…I’ve just been busy moving in and stuff. :Bonnie: Great! All your stuff. Anyway I need your help. I think something is going on on the Other Side. :Jeremy: What do you mean? :Bonnie: My grams said the witches are worried somebody got out and I thought since you can see ghosts... :Liv: Jeremy come on, back to work. :Bonnie: Liv’s here. Are you kidding me? :Liv: This isn’t what it looks like. Jeremy hired me to help him with math. :Bonnie: Right, was that before or after when you lied to my face and tried to kill his sister. :Liv: Umh… :Bonnie: Tell me what’s going on. :Jeremy: I can’t. I'm sorry. We have this handled. I just .. I need you to trust me. Ok! Webclip 3# :Stefan: Well, you know how sometimes you feel crazy and you call me and I tell you that you're not crazy? :Caroline: Even though most of the time I am. :Stefan: Well, I need you to tell me that I'm not crazy. :Caroline: Uh, no promises. :Stefan: I was walking to my car, and I nearly got plowed over in the middle of the street because I was having some vision of Elena. :Caroline: I take that back. Actually, you're not crazy at all. Something's going on. :Tyler: Dude you have a magic ring that brings you back from the dead, quit bitching. Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Vampire Diaries 5x18 Extended Promo - Resident Evil HD|Extended Promo The Vampire Diaries 5x18 Webclip 1 Damon and Elena|Webclip #1 The Vampire Diaries 5x18 Webclip 2 - Resident Evil HD|Webclip #2 The Vampire Diaries 5x18 Webclip 3 - Resident Evil|Webclip #3 The Vampire Diaries - Rehash Resident Evil|Rehash Pictures Resident1.jpg Resident2.jpg Resident3.jpg Resident4.jpg Resident5.jpg Resident6.jpg Resident7.jpg Resident8.jpg 5x18bts.jpg d848dcb49e6511e3ad2a120ba9972426_8.jpg|Nina & Paul Behind The Scenes normal_on_the_set_of_s05_e18_002.jpg 1920507_596676180423595_369624077_n.jpg 1618555_593518090739404_836661779_n.jpg BTS-Resident-Evil.jpg 5x18script.jpg The-vampire-diaries-resident-evil-promo.jpg h107a-417-vam-110-01.jpg h107a-417-vam-110-02.jpg h107a-417-vam-110-03.jpg h107a-417-vam-110-04.jpg h107a-417-vam-110-05.jpg h107a-417-vam-110-06.jpg h107a-417-vam-110-07.jpg h107a-417-vam-110-08.jpg h107a-417-vam-110-09.jpg h107a-417-vam-110-10.jpg h107a-417-vam-110-11.jpg h107a-417-vam-110-12.jpg h107a-417-vam-110-13.jpg h107a-417-vam-110-14.jpg h107a-417-vam-110-15.jpg h107a-417-vam-110-16.jpg h107a-417-vam-110-17.jpg h107a-417-vam-110-18.jpg h107a-417-vam-110-19.jpg h107a-417-vam-110-20.jpg h107a-417-vam-110-21.jpg h107a-417-vam-110-22.jpg h107a-417-vam-110-23.jpg h107a-417-vam-110-24.jpg h107a-417-vam-110-25.jpg h107a-417-vam-110-26.jpg h107a-417-vam-110-27.jpg h107a-417-vam-110-28.jpg h107a-417-vam-110-29.jpg h107a-417-vam-110-30.jpg h107a-417-vam-110-31.jpg h107a-417-vam-110-32.jpg h107a-417-vam-110-33.jpg h107a-417-vam-110-34.jpg Tumblr n42uxh7OXY1ttevomo3 1280.jpg Tumblr n42uxh7OXY1ttevomo2 1280.jpg Tumblr n42uxh7OXY1ttevomo1 1280.jpg Markos 3.png Markos 2.png Markos 1.png KOLISGOOD.png Knifefire.png Vicki pic 1.png Tumblr_inline_n49bj3SFeH1qjkhyl.png BljeeJmCcAAHK7x.jpg DELENA518.jpg Tumblr_n48xfiXBBa1s2dwuso1_500.gif Tumblr_n48w7wcMFd1tychsro1_500.jpg Tumblr_inline_n49bn0m5FA1qjkhyl.png Tumblr_inline_n49bnkuTcs1qjkhyl.png damon & elena 5x18.jpg Tumblr_n48utrf8Dz1r5grevo5_250.jpg Tumblr_inline_n49bnpgdCG1qjkhyl.png Tumblr_n494un40pE1rz2cbjo1_500.jpg BlhY79jCQAAmyz6.jpg The.vampire.diaries.518.hdtv-lol.mp4 thumbs -2014.04.18 14.25.41-.jpg References See also Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:Season 5 Category:Episodes featuring all main characters